Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention generally relates to an improved water dispensing station such as, for example, a bottled water cooler and, more particularly, to a water dispensing station having a communication system for transmitting information to auxiliary devices such as, for example, a computer at a remote service center or a PDA of a service technician.
Bottled water coolers are typically purchased by a water provider such as a bottled water company and rented or leased to customers for use in an office or home along with providing bottled water to the customers for dispensing from the cooler. Because the water provider owns the coolers, it must repair and maintain the coolers. When a customer calls the water provider about a failure or other problem, the water provider must make a service call by sending a service technician to the site of the cooler. Often the problem is nothing more than a hot or cold thermostat which is not set at a temperature which suits the customer. This is easily corrected but costs the water provider a substantial amount of money for the unplanned service call. Each unplanned service call results in less time for scheduled deliveries and sales calls. Filtered and reverse osmosis water coolers have the additional requirement that filters must be replaced during regular service calls.
The service calls are not only costly to the water provider. They can also be inconvenient for the customer which typically must be available during the service call. In fact, it is believed that many potential customers choose not to obtain water services because of the inconvenience of regular service calls.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved water dispensing stations and methods of operating and servicing water dispensing stations which reduce the number of service calls, reduce the number of deliveries, have invisible or nearly invisible service as perceived by the customer, have increased energy efficiency, and are highly reliable to operate.
The present invention provides a water dispensing station which overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the related art. According to the present invention, a water dispensing station includes, in combination a source of water, a water temperature adjustment system connected to the source of water and adapted to adjust water obtained from the source of water, a temperature sensor positioned to sense water temperature of water in the temperature adjusting system, and a dispensing system connected to the water temperature adjusting system and adapted to selectively dispense water. A controller has processing means and memory means and is in communication with the water temperature adjusting system and the temperature sensor. The controller is adapted to receive and store water temperature information from the temperature sensor.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a water dispensing station includes a source of water, a water treatment system connected to the source of water and adapted to treat water obtained from the source of water, and a dispensing system connected to the water treatment system and adapted to selectively dispense water. A controller has processing means and memory means and is in communication with the water treatment system. A modem in communication with the controller and the controller is adapted to communicate information via the modem to a remote service center.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a water dispensing station includes a source of water, a water treatment system connected to the source of water and adapted to treat water obtained from the source of water, and a dispensing system connected to the water treatment system and adapted to selectively dispense water. A controller has processing means and memory means and is in communication with the water treatment system. A transceiver is in communication with the controller and the controller is adapted to communicate with at least one of a personal digital assistant, a personal computer, and a modem via the transceiver.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology and art of water dispensing systems. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing a high quality, customer friendly, energy efficient, reliable, low cost system. Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.